LE046
Broadcast Date *1989 Cassette Brand / Description *TDK D Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 46 written on tape label. Quality *Variable. Tracks later on each side needed slowing down, intially by 4% just for the intros but by as much as 8% for final tracks Tracklisting *Depth Charge: Depth Charge (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 8 13 September 1989 *1:05 *Lazy Laz: Smooth (Dub) (12") Bumrush! BR 2945 14 September 1989 *4:59 *Duda Da Passira: De Pernambuco Ao Maranhão (v/a album - Brazil: Forró: Music For Maids And Taxi Drivers) Globe Style ORB 048 14 September 1989 *7:12 *Final Cut: Prosecuted (album - Deep In 2 The Cut) Full Effect FE0700 14 September 1989 *13:03 *Ministers Of Black: Step Into My Office (Vocal Mix) (12" - Step Into My Office / One Of A Kind) Warlock WAR 056 14 September 1989 *18:14 *Mohamed: Ham Safar (808 State Edit) (12") Dance Factory! DANCE 1912 / Fun Factory! FUNFAC 1912 14 September 1989 *22:12 *KLF: 3 A.M. Eternal (The Original Edit) (12" - 3 A.M. Eternal (The UK Mixes)) KLF Communications KLF 005R 18 September 1989 *snippet *25:43 *Serious Tripp: I Like To Flow (12") Warlock WAR-061 18 September 1989 *30:34 *Eirin Peryglus: Y Cyfarfod (12" - Y Llosg) OFN OFN 07 18 September 1989 *34:14 *A.R. Kane: Crack Up 18 September 1989 *38:23 *Chill Rob G: Let Me Show You (album - Ride The Rhythm) Wild Pitch WPL 2002 18 September 1989 *42:29 *Traddodiad Ofnus: Rhych (12" EP – Rh. 2) ANKST 007 18 September 1989 *46:18 *Saxons: Camel Walk 18 September 1989 *48:18 *Rockwell Noel And Poet: Massacre (Hardcore Hip House Mix) (12") SAM SAM 5003 19 September 1989 *52:08 *Cabaret Voltaire: Hypnotised (A Guy Called Gerald's Music Mix) (12" - Hypnotised) Parlophone 12RDJ 6227 19 September 1989 *58:00 *Real Sounds Of Africa: Soccer Fan (album - 7 Miles High) Big 19 September 1989 *1:01:07 *W.I.S.E. Guyz: Boom Bash (LP - ef yoU eN Kay E) Atlantic 19 September 1989 *1:04:00 *Orchestra Baobab: Werente Serigne (LP - Pirates Choice) World Circuit 19 September 1989 *1:10:35 *Paradise: Zu Zu Zu (LP - Designed In Heaven, Ideal For Use On Earth) Spiritual House BBSLP 004 19 September 1989 *1:13:48 *Glen Brown: No More Slavery (v/a album - Check The Winner The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74) Greensleeves GREL 603 19 September 1989 *1:17:05 *Glen Brown: The Winner (v/a album - Check The Winner The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74) Greensleeves GREL 603 20 September 1989 *1:19:44 *Heleno Dos Oito Baixos: Começo De Verâo (v/a album - Brazil: Forró: Music For Maids And Taxi Drivers) Globe Style ORB 048 20 September 1989 *1:22:37 *Company 2: I'm Breaking Thru This (session) 20 September 1989 *1:26:30 *Wrecks-N-Effect: Club Head (album - Wrecks-N-Effect) Motown MOT-6281 20 September 1989 *1:30:08 *snippet *A-Class Crew: We A Dub (shared 7" with Junior Delgado - We A Blood) Fashion FAD 7066 20 September 1989 *1:34:27 *Company 2: Bear No Malice (session) 20 September 1989 *1:37:07 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel September 1989 Lee Tape 46 Tracklisting Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished